


Bashō

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can play that game too:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bashō

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Bananas" in the Table Challenge at best_enemies. The post-season-3 AU where the Master travels with the Doctor in his TARDIS.
> 
> Verses by the famous _hokku_ poet Matso Kinsaku, known by his final _haigō_ " _Bashō_ ", for the banana plant placed outside his hut by his disciples.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

“What are you eating?” queried the Doctor.

   
“ _Breakfast enjoyed_  
_in the fine company of_  
_morning glories_ ,” the Master replied.

 

“Oh-ho. I can play that game too:  
_The morning glories_  
_bloom, securing the gate_  
_in the old fence_ ”

 

“To honor the poet, then:  
_by my new banana plant_  
_the first sign of something I loathe —_  
_a miscanthus bud!_ ”

 

“ _The banana tree_  
_blown by winds pours raindrop_ s  
_into the bucket_ ”

 

“ _All along this road_  
_not a single soul – only_  
_autumn evening comes_ ”

 

“ _You could turn this way,_  
_I’m also lonely_  
_this autumn evening_.”

 

The Master smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
